There is a critical need for surgical oncologists trained in basic research disciplines. The purpose of this program is to foster the development of such individuals. Trainees will be MD post-graduates in surgical residency programs who will be enrolled in a two-year fellowship. The specific aims of the fellowship are to: 1) design, implement, analyze and report a laboratory research project; 2) obtain formal instruction on fundamental research methods; 3) obtain instruction on fundamental cancer biology principles; and 4) obtain exposure to the evaluation and treatment planning of the cancer patient. The strength of this program relates to its focused areas of research in tumor immunology and molecular oncology. Fourteen investigators from 6 departments are participating as preceptors. These preceptors are members of the Tumor Immunology and Molecular Oncology Programs of the NCI designated U of M Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC). In this environment, many of the preceptors are involved in collaborative projects. In addition, this training program integrates with many of the other oncology training programs within the UMCCC and draws upon the many didactic seminar series, invited speakers, and clinical conferences organized by the Center. Each trainee will be assigned to a preceptor to implement a laboratory research project during the 2-year fellowship. Formal instruction in fundamental research methods are available through one of three instructional programs undertaken during the first year. During the second year, each trainee will be assigned to one of 15 clinical programs within the UMCCC which are comprised of basic scientists and clinicians involved in the treatment of specific tumors. Participation of the trainee to these programs will expose the individual to current multidisciplinary approaches in the evaluation and treatment of certain malignancies. During both years, the trainee will be required to attend the Cancer Biology Seminar Series established by the UMCCC which will expose the trainees to diverse topics of cancer biology. The U of M Surgical Oncology Research Training Program which has been in existence for four years, has been highly successful in preparing individuals to pursue academic careers in surgical oncology.